


The Golden Confetti

by Goldfish00



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfish00/pseuds/Goldfish00
Summary: Based on an OTP prompt where OTP are at a huge parade.Let's just assume everything is good and fun, there's no sadness. Emma and Regina are two idiots hiding their feelings for each other and that Robin and Marian are helping them get together. Roland makes everything cuter.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The Golden Confetti

Regina was the only person Robin had in mind to babysit Roland and he does not trust anyone else to take care of his baby boy. The three-year-old has quite grown quite attached to Regina during their temporary time together. Roland has treated Regina very much like his aunt.

Regina was very grateful for Robin chose to remain friends with her even though he may choose not to after having gotten back together with Marian. She took it upon herself to take care of the little pumpkin to allow his parents more time with each other to catch up on what they had missed.

Flyers were distributed everywhere and those that managed to escape from loose grips – a consequence of the windy fall made it to the pavements on the street, advertising about door-to-door sales of candles. A tradition for fund-raising for miners in Storybrooke. Strangely enough, no one dared to enter her gate, let alone knock on her door. She sighed at her disappointment that the townspeople still refused to try to understand her better after all the efforts she has done to be nice.

A series of tug from her left hand brought her out of her misery. “Gina, Gina,” Roland called out, his hand pulling against Regina’s hand towards the direction of a young man distributing flyers. “Thank you.” Regina placed the paper in his eager small hands as he browsed through the flyer. “Let’s go!” Regina nodded thanks at the man and let herself be tugged towards the entrance of the town fair by the small body in front of her. The brunette felt that the day was not that bad after all.

Regina changed her mind as soon as she stepped into the fair. It was a huge mess of sweaty bodies in the middle of the fair where citizens and kids were busy catching colored confetti to exchange for prizes. Regina rolled her eyes at children and adults alike going on all fours to scavenge the grass patches for the limited gold confetti. “Up, up, Gina.” Roland bounced on his feet with his arms stretched high, demanding for a piggyback.

Regina placed him atop her shoulders as she walked towards the direction the young boy yelled excitedly. She found herself laughing along to the boy’s giggles as he catches a handful of confetti in his tiny hands dispensed by the confetti machine. Roland let out a squeal when a few pieces escaped his loose grip and floated to the ground in the dark.

The family beside them scrambled to grab them and pushed Regina away in their haste, almost causing her to trip. She was thankful she had opted for a lower-heeled boot before leaving the house. “Hey!” Regina yelled for them to acknowledge her presence, but they were too engrossed in the grass patches.

Roland’s brown eyes lit up at the sight of a certain blonde. The chin resting on Regina’s head was replaced with two hands. “Emma, Emma.” Roland’s continuous patting on her head was making her dizzy.

“Roland, stay still or you will fall,” Regina warned while adjusting the boy to sit better on her shoulders. She placed one hand on Roland’s back to support him while she looked up.

She caught sight of a blonde head bobbing up and down amidst the crowd. Her curiosity got the better of her and she followed the golden beam. Emma’s hair shone in the dark like a beacon and it proved hard to miss where it stood out in the night. Then, as she got closer, she took in the red jacket shining against the spotlight. The next thing the host spoke had Regina chuckling.

“Sheriff Swan, please distance yourself away from the confetti machine.”

“Shit.” Emma cussed. “Just trying my luck.” The blonde stuck her tongue out at the side of her mouth and gave a cheeky smile. “Regina!” The brunette grimaced at her failed attempt to avoid Emma. Regina turned to face Emma with a polite smile. She watches Emma gave her wild wave and waited as the blonde flashed her pearly whites as she ran towards her. The spotlight now remained on the confetti machine to deter any cheater, but Regina’s spotlight intends on following her the whole night.

“Gina, down,”

“Let me do it.” Emma easily carried Roland off Regina’s shoulder given her height advantage. A camera flashed a distance away from them as the blonde held Roland up in the air, like an airplane. A smile curved on the sides of her cheeks as she stood silently, watching Emma bending forward with Roland to teach him how to stretch to reach for his toes. Regina stuffed her hands into her coat pockets, following behind the pair closely as the hunt for more confetti.

“Gina!” Roland shrieked as he held on to her left leg. He struggled to open his turtle backpack and Regina assisted him as he counted his confetti. “No more…” He pouted and she looked back at him in mild confusion.

“He meant that the distribution of confetti and tickets has ended.” Emma placed Roland on her lap as he concentrated on his chocolate ice-cream.

“I guess we have to trade –”

“Aww… Peanut, you promised to be clean if I gave you ice cream.” Emma turned to Regina for a piece of wet wipe she had ready. The blonde dipped her finger into the cone and booped Roland’s nose. “Look at you! Ice-cream monster.”

“Emma!” Regina scolded and tried hard to maintain her angry face with Emma’s infectious chuckles.

A golden glint contrasted against Regina’s dark locks and Emma’s free hand reached out to hold Regina’s face in place. Regina struggled to fight the blush on her face, praying It would not be so obvious as she feels her face heating up at Emma’s closeness.

“Hm…” Regina frowned as her patience wore thin to be kept in such an awkward position. “What is it?”

Emma tucked a stray strand of hair behind Regina’s ear and leaned forward, so close, she was sniffing the brunette’s hair. “Apples…” The blonde muttered.

Regina froze as Emma’s warm breath tickled her cheek and she felt the air around her stifling as her body temperature spike at the proximity of Emma’s lips. “Don’t move.”

Roland placed his hands over his mouth as he gasped. Regina frowned, not wanting to be the last person to know what the hell was happening right now. Emma gingerly picked up not one but two golden confetti flakes from Regina’s head. Regina’s words died midway in her throat as Emma pulled her face so close, their noses touching as they shared the same breath. “My lucky star.” The blonde whispered and placed a sound kiss on Regina’s forehead. Two red spots surfaced on her cheeks and she felt like slapping herself for allowing the blonde to make her feel like a teenager once again.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second part as always because it's too long to fit into one part. LOL. Enjoy the fluff. :)


End file.
